The present invention relates generally to electronic technology, and more specifically to interactive multimedia technology.
Computers are capable of communicating information to humans in many formats, including text, graphics, sound and video. A multimedia presentation on a computer combines such formats to present information more coherently so that it is better perceived by humans.
Information on computers can be linked. For example, using xe2x80x9chypertext,xe2x80x9d the existence of additional and related information that is associated with a selected portion of text may be indicated by highlighting or underlining the selected text. The information associated with such selected text may be accessed, for example, utilizing a pointer device, such as a mouse. A mouse button may be actuated when a pointer is positioned on the highlighted text. After selecting the highlighted text in such a manner, the user is presented with additional relevant information.
However, text is not always the most desirable means of conveying information to humans. Some information is best illustrated with video. However, unlike text, there has not been an effective means for implementing links in a video to access information.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned problems in the art and other problems which will be understood by those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification. The present invention is a system and method for linking information to and accessing information from a video. The method for linking information includes the steps of defining a hotspot in a frame of video and linking the hotspot to a target. In one embodiment, the hotspot is tracked in other frames, such as later or earlier frames, of the video.
The method for accessing information includes the steps of displaying the video, and executing a target in the video. In another embodiment, a hotspot may be actuated. In yet another embodiment, the video may be displayed on a television.
The apparatuses for linking information to a video may include a computer program product or a computer system. The computer program product may include a defining process enabling a processor to define a hotspot in a frame of a video. Also, a linking process may enable the processor to link the hotspot to a target. In another embodiment, the computer program product may include a tracking process enabling the processor to track the hotspot in other frames of the video.
The apparatus for accessing information from a video may also include a computer program product or a computer system. The computer program product may include a displaying process enabling a processor to display a video. An executing process enables the processor to execute a target linked to the hotspot. In another embodiment, an actuating process may enable the processor to actuate a hotspot in the video. The computer system, may include, in addition to the features of the computer program product, a processor operatively coupled to a memory.
The present invention may include a television including a receiver operatively coupled to a computer, described above. The computer may further comprise a displaying process to display video on a television, and an executing process to execute a target in the video. The present invention may also include a video source operatively coupled to a computer, described above. The video source may further comprise a displaying process to display a video, and an executing process to execute a target.
It is a benefit of the present invention that it permits creating and displaying hyperlinks, or hotspots, in select regions of interest in frames of a video. Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.